CS03
is the third episode of ''Cure Sphere'' a different kind of Pretty Cure. This episode officially introduces the Pixel Nunun 7 and the Cure Sphere. Plot After watching the two girl, Lanna and Harumi for the last few weeks, the glitch who has been causing troubles for Harumi decided to make contact with the young girl. One day after school, when Harumi started her laptop, she was surprised by a strage icon on her desktop. Before she could even think about interacting with it, the desk started to glow brightly and Harumi got sucked into the world of pixels!! Summary The episode started with Harumi and her father buying Harumi a laptop which she should use until her computer is fixed. Over the past few days, Harumi has more and more had problems with her computer. Whenever she started it, it bugged and glitched at some parts or even froze. At home, Harumi started her new laptop, connected it with the internet and installed her drawing software. While Harumi was sleeping, a pixel used the connection between the internet and the new laptop in order to access the new device Harumi had bought. Even though Harumi had shut down the computer, the pixel could freely access any data. While interacting with the device, the pixel created a portal at the surface of the desktop and disappeared again. The next morning, Harumi wakes up late and has to rush to school. She grabs her bad and her phone and leaves. After school, she returns home, and as happy to notice that the glitches have disappeared from her phone. Relieved about that, Harumi recalls how much relaxed and calmer she became since the day she had contact with Lana Banana, the vlogger. She remembers how Lana’s fan community and Harumi’s followers and friends had been working together to fight art theft ever since. And Harumi herself had also been determined to help. Harumi returned home and started her new laptop. Since she had pain in her wrist, she decided not to draw today. Harumi then realized there was a weird icon at the desktop. Confused, Harumi wanted to check if the laptop had done any updates but then the screen suddenly started to glow and Harumi got sucked into her computer. Once she opened her eyes, she found herself in a weird space with glitches passing by where ever she looked. It took a while until a Pixel named Nunun 7 welcomed her to a place she called “Cure Sphere”. Acknowledging that Harumi was overwhelmed by the situation, Nunun explained how she found her and admitted that she wanted to lend Harumi the kind of help only a Pixel could. Then, Nunun asked if Harumi wanted to own the power to possibly change the internet. Seeing it as a great chance to help artists whose art has been stolen, Harumi agreed and askes Nunun for that power. Nunun then gave Harumi a watch-like device called PixLock. The moment Harumi put it on, her appearance changed and Nunun called her a “Pretty Cure”. Though being unsure if she can be a Pretty Cure, Harumi gave herself the name “Cure Lilium”. Appearing Characters Pretty Cures *Watanabe Harumi/Cure Lilium Pixels *Nunun 7 *Chuhaku 5 Minor Characters *Mikoto Lanna *Minowa Daisuke (mentioned, cameo) *Watanabe Masutaro Trivia *Harumi transforms into Cure Lilium for the first time. References Category:Cure Sphere (Episodes)